


Tortall Drabbles

by AerinAlanna



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Just them being themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerinAlanna/pseuds/AerinAlanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles showing up as they will, all Tortallverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Only the melodramatic prose is mine. The characters and situations are all Tammy's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for One Sentence Week at Fief Goldenlake.

He wondered many times, during the impossibly long day before his coronation, if perhaps it wouldn't have been better to keep his redheaded former squire with him during this time, to reassure him of his abilities and common sense, and to beat him over the head when he was being an idiot…of course, he reminded himself with a sigh, if she were here right now, she'd be telling him that if he hadn't been five times an idiot for trying to dictate her life when she was his lover, then she probably never would have run off to the Edge of the World, determined to prove that she was at no man's beck and call.


	2. Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for One Sentence Week at Fief Goldenlake.

As she dragged herself up the mountain to the Edge of the World, Alanna cursed that conceited, selfish, arrogant prince who honestly believed that he had the authority to tell her when she was to pack up and leave, how she was to act, and—gods all curse him—whom she was to marry, without even thinking about asking her opinion—she would be damned if she'd go back and apologize for her actions to a man, royal highness or not, who thought that he could trot her around like a tame kitten on a golden leash just because he would deign to marry her when every noblewoman in the kingdom was sighing over him.


End file.
